1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and particularly to board games of the type which implement in an ingenious fashion a game comparable to the action enjoyed by well-known video games.
2. Description of the Background Art
A very immense variety of board games are known in the art. Generally these games involve a pattern of playing positions on a playing surface that must be traversed by one or more players, the first player to completely traverse the pattern of playing positions being the winner. Successful board games have been capable of providing extremely enjoyable interplay, partly because of the fanciful scenario set up by these games and partly due to the competition set up between players.
However, currently electronic video arcade type of games are enjoying considerable entertainment attention. These games are capable of extremely realistic and exciting visual and audio effects. Usually instead of requiring direct competition between players, each video game player competes against the machine and the player who competes most successfully against the machine is the winner. Thus, to some degree, electronic video games have compromised the interplay possible with board game to achieve a machine interactive format. In addition, the electronic video games require a considerable investment either in terms of hardware or in terms of coins used to play coin operated video games. While for many players this investment in capital is considered extremely worthwhile, it would be highly desirable to provide a game that implements exciting interaction comparable to that experienced with the video games in the less expensive format.